injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin's Intro Quotes (Teen Titans vs X-Men 2)
VS. Batman Robin: Don't think that Pyro will thank you for saving him. Batman: I did this to prevent Conner from crossing the line. Robin: Always the same bullshit. ---- Batman: I can't forgive the deaths. Robin: I'm your only son,Bruce. Batman: Dick, Tim, and Jason were my sons too. VS. Black Widow (Yelena Belova) Black Widow: We have much in common, Damian Wayne. Nightwing: Besides being superiors to Dick and Natasha? Black Widow: We also don't hesitate to kill. VS. Daken Robin: Akihiro Howlett... Daken: Damian Wayne... Robin: I like when we play killing. ---- Daken: I thought we were friends. Robin: We WERE friends,traitor. Daken: Now,it's over. VS. Hyperion Hyperion: What did your father do to you hate him? Robin: He abandoned my mother and let her die. Hyperion: How many ungrateful children there are in the world. VS. Iron Man Robin: Rich...Arrogant... Iron Man: Are you comparing me to someone,kid? Robin: My father was these two things too. VS. Jean Grey Jean Grey: Control your temper, Damian. Robin: You sound just like my father and Grayson. Jean Grey: Grayson and Bruce weren't wrong about everything. VS. Lightning Lad Lightning Lad: Don't you regret the suffering you cause? Robin: Err...No. Lightning Lad:'' ''Bad news. You are not welcome to the Legion of Superheroes. ---- Lightning Lad: I heard that you and Tara abandoned the Titans. Robin: We did what we needed to do. Lightning Lad: '''Bad news. You are not welcome to the Legion of Superheroes. VS. Nightwing '''Robin: Brainiac needs to die. Nightwing: You say that about everyone,Damian. Robin: That doesn't mean I'm wrong. ---- Nightwing: Batman didn't teach you everything he knew. Robin: And What did YOU learn with him? Nightwing: Controlling the temper...Mainly. ---- Nightwing: I can't forgive any death. Robin: I'm Bruce's only son,Grayson. Nightwing: He considers me his son too. ---- Robin: You brought another Roy Harper here? Nightwing: I needed an archer on my team. Robin: You need to stop impressing my father. VS. Owlman Robin: Is this a cosplay? Owlman: I'm Thomas Wayne Jr. I came from Earth-3! Robin: You're gonna get surprised. VS. Ravager Robin: '''Dick believes you can be a heroine. '''Ravager: Unlike my father? That's for sure. Robin: The Titans would be better without you. ---- Ravager: You were a bastard with Dick. Robin: I don't have regrets. Ravager: Just as I expected from who tried to kill my father. ---- Robin: Slade's daughter. Ravager: Batman's bastard son. Robin: You are no prodigal daughter either. ---- Ravager: I heard my father killed your grandpa. Robin: '''I'll break your teeth if you remind me of this again. '''Ravager: I promised to Dick I would stop you. VS. Red Hood Red Hood: Ra's al Ghul raised me from the dead. Robin: Ra's al Ghul raised me in life. Red Hood: At least we both agree that he was better than Bruce. ---- Red Hood: Bruce was an idiot letting this criminals live. Robin: Something we can both agree on. Red Hood: But we can't agree to let Jean live! ---- Red Hood: What makes you think you're better than me? Robin: I wasn't killed by the Joker. Red Hood: That's it! You're dead meat! ---- Robin: Jason Todd... Red Hood: Damian Wayne... Robin: Time to find out whose the best robin. VS. Rogue Robin: You are insane, Rogue. Rogue: You hurt my feelings, Sugar. Robin: Not the first time I do this... VS. Superior Spider-Man Robin: Seriously. Who are you? Spider-Man: I'm Otto Octavius. Robin: This explains everything. VS. Taskmaster Robin: I'm not Jason Todd. Taskmaster: Then don't tell me what to do. Robin: You're headed for the graveyard. ---- Taskmaster: Jean Grey sent a kid to challenge me? Robin: Call me a kid again and I'll break your teeth. Taskmaster: Now I see why your father abandoned you. VS. Terra Robin: Now it's my turn to teach you. Terra: Jean told you to teach me? Robin: There's a reason why she trust me. ---- Robin: Now it's my turn to teach you. Terra: Remember to ask for a raise later. Robin: I'll ask my father to send a check. VS. Wolverine Robin: You remind me of my father. Wolverine: And you remind me of Daken. Robin: Bruce was cold-hearted too. Category:Teen Titans vs X-Men 2 Category:Quotes